


Choose Your NSFW Adventure: Dom Edition

by VenusLorenz



Series: Choose Your NSFW Adventure [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusLorenz/pseuds/VenusLorenz
Summary: Welcome to the Choose Your NSFW Adventure: Dom Edition! Warning: This story is EXTREMELY sexual. Not joking, that’s literally all it is. This is from the perspective of the Dom.





	1. Chapter One: Introduction

Welcome to the Choose Your NSFW Adventure: Dom Edition! Warning: This story is EXTREMELY sexual. Not joking, that’s literally all it is. This is from the perspective of the Dom. If you are interested in the perspective of the Sub, check out the group this work is included in and find the Sub edition. You choose how this story goes, and you can always start over and find all the endings if you choose! This chapter is only the intro, so first thing’s first.

Do you want a bratty sub or an obedient sub?

For a bratty sub, skip to Chapter Two: Bratty Sub.  
For an obedient sub, skip to Chapter Three: Obedient Sub.


	2. Chapter Two: Bratty Sub

Your sub is smiling at you as you slowly place the bag of toys on the chair next to the bed. They’ve been extremely naughty, and they know it. They’re proud of it. Their smile widens as you narrow your eyes, crossing your arms at them. “I can’t have heard you right,” you growl, stalking forward, trying to make them submit with only your words and the way you walk. But they don’t rise to the bait. 

Your sub shifts position, mirroring your stance, refusing to back down or lower onto the bed. “I wasn’t aware that you were deaf,” your sub mock gasped, their hands flying to their face.

You growl, partially hoping it will be enough to make them whimper and lower their head. The other part of you hopes they keep testing you so that you can properly put them in their place. Your sub just smiles again, crossing their arms once more and turning their back to you. 

You approach them, standing directly behind them and growling deeper. “Apologize now and I just might show you some mercy, little one.” you murmur, drawing close behind them and placing your hands on their hips. Not quite squeezing, just reminding them of your presence with a steady weight.

They quickly turn around, your hands falling off of them with slight surprise at their boldness. They’ve never been this brave with their brattiness before, and your heart quickens at the challenge. They look you dead in the eye and growl, “make me.”

Looks like someone wants to be punished. Do you want to spank them or tie them down?

For a spanking punishment, skip to Chapter Four: Spanking  
For a bondage punishment, skip to Chapter Five: Bondage


	3. Chapter Three: Obedient Sub

Your sub whimpers, lying on the bed and staring at you with big, pleading eyes. Your heart softens slightly, they’ve been so good for you today. They did everything you asked without hesitation, and never forgot to use your titles. You smile adoringly, how did you get so lucky with this one?

They spread their legs, staring at you and whining desperately. “You’ve been so good for me, today.” You murmur softly, and your sub tilts their head in an effort to hear be what you’re saying. What a good, subby baby. You think to yourself. “I’m so proud of you, little one.”

Your sub tilts their head back, eyes closing as they whimper, clearly needing attention of some kind. You regard them easily, knowing exactly how to proceed.

You know your sub better than anyone else. What do they need, to praised or degraded?

For praise, skip to Chapter Six: Praise Them  
For degradation, skip to Chapter Seven: Degrade Them


	4. Chapter Four: Spanking

You grab your sub, pulling them over to the bed with an unrelenting grip. They gasp in surprise at being dragged across the room, before putting a half-hearted struggle. But you know that they don’t really want to get away. They’ve been begging for punishment since you first came in the room.

You sit hurriedly on the bed, pulling your sub over your lap as they whine and try to push themselves away. You disregard their weak struggles and pin them down across your lap. You grab at the hem of their pants, pulling them down and leaving them hanging around their ankles.

“W-wait,” your sub gasps, and you pause. You wait for them to speak, keeping them pinned across your lap as they turn their head to face you. Their smile was entirely unapologetic as they muttered a sheepish, “sorry?” You pet their back almost tauntingly as you smile back. “We both know you aren’t, baby. But you will be.” 

With that, your hand cracks down on their bare ass once. Hard. They yelp, burying their head in their hands. “Count,” you growl, “if you make a mistake I’m starting over.” Your sub shivers in your grasp, trying to hide the tiny moan that almost escaped without their consent. “O-one.” They whimpered, keeping their face hidden in the bed.

Your hand continues to rain heavy blows onto their poor, bare ass. They whimper and cry out, but never falter in their counting. So now they learn to listen, you think to yourself, amused. When they reach fifteen, and their whole body is trembling, you growl in their ear. This time the growl earns a whimper from them.

“Tell me what I need to hear, and then I’ll consider whether or not you’ve learned your lesson.” You say, keeping them pinned, rubbing your hand along their reddened ass cheeks. “I’m sorry.” Your sub whimpers quickly, looking at you pleadingly, clearly wanting to be able to cum.

What do you think? Have they been punished enough? Do you let them cum?

For yes, skip to Chapter Eight: Orgasm Ending  
For no, skip to Chapter Nine: Denial Ending


	5. Chapter Five: Bondage

You grab your sub’s chin, forcing them to look you dead in the eye. “Bed. Now.” You growl, and their smirk doesn’t falter as they skip towards the bed, bouncing like they were winning a prize. You turn to the bag you put on the chair, grabbing a couple different lengths of rope. When your sub is lying on the bed, you grab their wrists and force them above their head, tying them quickly together.

Your sub whines in frustration, clearly wanting you to just fuck the daylights out of them, and you tell them to close their mouth before slapping them across the face. “Don’t whine, this is what happens to brats who think they’re allowed to talk back.” You say as you tie their wrists to the headboard.

You then move to their legs, quickly pinning them to the bed as they try to kick out at you. You’re very good with rope at this point, multiple years of kinky shenanigans makes a decent rigger. With barely any time spent, you’ve tied their legs to each of the end bedposts, keeping their legs wide open.

“Last chance to apologize.” You offer, honestly curious to see what they’ll do. They appear to consider it for a moment, before snickering. “No. Is this the best you can do?” they ask, wriggling their hips from side to side with a cocky smirk.

You reach once more into the bag, pulling out a vibrator and staring them dead in the eye. Their smirk falters for a moment before it settles once more. They clearly aren’t scared of challenging you.

How do you choose to punish them? Overstimulation or Edging?

For overstimulation, skip to Chapter Ten: Overstim Ending  
For edging, skip to Chapter Eleven: Edge Ending


	6. Chapter Six: Praise Them

You card your fingers through their hair, and they relax as you touch them gently and with care. They whine as your hand drifts down, touching them between their legs as their hips shift desperately. “You’ve been so good, baby. Such a perfect little sub. Such a good baby for me.” You murmur, removing the hand from their hair so you can pin their hips to the bed.

“Just keep being good, angel,” you continue to touch them as they moan in earnest, “you know how much I love to hear the sounds I draw from you, good little sub.” Your fingers swirl expertly as you push them inside your sub, the way they gasp and their hips jerk in your gasp making you smile.

Clearly the praise is exactly what they needed as they cry out, their hips spasming in your grasp as their orgasm crashes over them. You pull your fingers out, moving the hand on their hips back into their hair. “Such a good sub, letting me take control,” you murmur softly as their eyelids flutter, “you know how good I am to you, you know how good it feels to submit for me. I’m so proud of you.”

Your sub seems tired, but you know what they need. Do you want to hold them until they drift off, or go for round two?

For snuggling, skip to Chapter Twelve: Soft Ending  
For round two, skip to Chapter Thirteen: Needy Ending


	7. Chapter Seven: Degrade Them

You pin their hips to the bed, smirking as they look at you with needy eyes. “What a cute little slut you are,” you murmur, raking your eyes up and down their body. “And all mine to use as I please…” you trace your hands up and down their sides. They gasp and whine at your words, shutting their eyes in pleasure as their hips push against your hands.

“Oh come on, you little whore,” you snarl suddenly, pressing their hips to bed harder to keep them from moving, “and you were being so good too. You belong to me, say it.” With that, you grasp their chin with one of your hands, using the other to keep them pinned.

Their eyes flutter open, the desperation clear in their gaze. “I-I’m yours.” They whine, lying pliant under you like a good little slut. “What an obedient little toy you are… my pretty little cumslut. You look so debauched and pathetic like this.” You growl, releasing their chin and reaching down to touch them.

Your sub clearly longs to buck into your skilled hands, but forces themselves to remain still, gasping and moaning with the effort. “Come on, whore. Let the neighbors hear how desperate and needy you are.” You continue to touch them, putting more and more work into making them whine. You push your fingers inside of them, hearing them keen at an embarrassing volume. You snort at their display of desperation, watching them grow needier at the sound.

“P-please…” your sub’s voice drifts off, as if they thought better of the question. But you weren’t about to let them off that easily. “Please? Speak up, I can’t hear whatever you’re trying to say over how pathetically you’re whining.” They gasp, eyes rolling back for a moment as you give a particularly hard thrust of your fingers, before opening their eyes and keeping them low, knowing not to make eye contact until given permission.

“C-can I please cum?” they finally manage to get out through their whines, face red at how absolutely wrecked they were from only your fingers and your voice. You give them a once-over, pondering whether or not they were ready for it.

What do you think? Tease them for a bit longer or give them what they want?

For teasing, skip to Chapter Fourteen: Tease Ending  
For letting them cum, skip to Chapter Fifteen: Messy Ending


	8. Chapter Eight: Orgasm Ending

You let out a particularly loud and possessive growl as you flip them over, pulling them up into your lap and kissing them deeply. They let out a whine, shaking in your arms as they kiss you back, sloppy and desperate. You push them off of you, chuckling as they whine at the separation, and stand to lay them out on the bed.

“Since you finally seem to have learned your lesson…” you murmur, staring at their red ass as they lay down on the bed, before turning over onto their back to look at you directly, “…I’ve decided to be merciful. Never forget, little one, I could put you back over my knee if you step out of line again. You’re mine.” You growl again, and their eyes close as they shudder at the sound. “Yours.” They gasp, keeping their eyes closed.

You reach up to their face, petting their cheek softly, watching them relax in your grasp. Without warning, you press your fingers insistently to their lips, smiling as they respond instantly, opening their lips to allow you entry.

You thrust your fingers in and out of their mouth experimentally, watching as their eyelids flutter as they suck on your fingers, whining around them. You soften slightly, they might be a brat, but they’re your brat. You pull your fingers out, chuckling as they let out another needy whine. Their desperation is cut off, however, as you press your fingers slowly inside of them, a moan replacing the whining.

“My silly little brat… somehow this is always where you end up. Pliant under me, as if you’d never disobeyed in the first place. Needy, obedient, and all mine.” You thrust your fingers faster, watching as they moan and gasp at the feeling. “All yours, all yours…” they whimper, chanting it like a mantra as they come undone under you.

Their hips buck wildly, letting out a string of desperate whines and whimpers as they orgasm, your fingers only slowing when their hips fall gracelessly back to the bed. You pull your fingers out slowly… they’d cum rather quick tonight, you’re honestly kind of surprised. But you don’t complain, smiling as they collapse, and curl slightly into themselves, exhausted. 

You stand to go get a wet rag to clean them up, only for their hand to quickly reach out and grab your wrist. You look at them as they whimper a pathetic “Don’t go.” Your heart clenches at the sound, and you smile reassuringly. “I’m not going anywhere, love. Just getting some stuff to clean us up and then we can head to bed.”

Their eyes searched yours for any hint of a lie, before they softly asked: “And we can cuddle?” Your smile is even brighter as you reach down to ruffle their hair. “And then we can cuddle.” Satisfied, they let go of your wrist, and you turn to go get the necessary items. As you walk into the bathroom, leaving the door open so they could see you, you can’t help but wonder to yourself…

…How did I get so lucky?

THE END

Play again?


	9. Chapter Nine: Denial Ending

You chuckle, feeling particularly merciless tonight. You release them from your grip, and they continue lying across your lap for a moment, confused. They slowly push off of you, looking at you oddly while you lay back on the bed. You let your eyes shift to the bag of toys, but don’t make a move to stand as your sub slowly sits on the bed next to you, wincing slightly as their reddened ass touches the sheets.

“…so?” they ask, clearly nervous to ask but desperate enough that they do it anyway. “So? What’s wrong, baby?” you ask, looking at them with a disarmingly light smile. “…is that it?” They murmur, beginning to relax as they realize they might be getting denied tonight. “Is that it?” you repeat slowly.

You push off of the bed and your sub stiffens again, tracking your movements with interest. You make your way over to the bag of toys, reaching in and rifling around with no intention of hurrying. You let your sub wonder what you’re planning on doing as you let your fingers drift over the toys, searching for your sub’s favorite vibrator.

Finally you grabbed it, turning quickly and allowing your sub to see what you had retrieved. You tried not to smirk when they shuddered with excitement, legs falling open needily. “Excited, pet?” you ask, watching as they nod with a whimper.

“Good.” You state as you begin to slowly press the vibrator into them. They whine, gasping as their legs spread wider to take it quicker. “Easy now,” you murmur, “we’ll get there.” Finally, you switch it on, releasing it and sitting back to watch them writhe in pleasure. They gasp, eyes closing as they shake with total desperation.

You watch as they get close, stuttering out mumbled moans and pleads before you reach down and switch it to the lowest setting. Their eyes fly open, staring at you with a betrayed and desperate expression. “Don’t think I’ve forgiven you just yet, brat.” You growl, smiling as their eyes widen with understanding.

“You aren’t allowed to cum until I give you permission. Which, now that I think about it, might not even be tonight. Who knows? Maybe if you beg enough to satisfy me; I’ll be merciful. But, if I have my way, you’ll be so lost in desperation that you won’t even be able to form words.”

And with that, you settle down next to them and switch on the TV, smirking at the way they whine next to you. “And try to keep it down, okay? I want to see how this movie ends without more bratty interruption.”

THE END

Play again?


	10. Chapter Ten: Overstim Ending

“Such a brat.” You snarl, grasping their favorite vibrator tightly in your hands as your press it ruthlessly into them. You know for a fact they can handle it, hell, they practically prefer it that way. They gasp, legs falling open wider as they shift against the ropes to try and push the vibrator further into them.

You push it in and out, smirking at the pleasured face they’re making. You even help them keep their legs wide as you turn the vibrations up a bit. But not too much, your little brat needs to learn a lesson after all.

They whine loudly, and you can tell they’re getting close. Poor, needy little thing. You don’t let up, speeding up your movements slightly. Your wrist sort of aches from the effort, but you know it will be worth it. This is your favorite form of punishment, and its just what your brat deserves right now.

They shudder as they cum, and you try not to roll your eyes at the fact that they didn’t ask for your permission. It’s no matter, anyway. You plan to ruin them to the point where they won’t even remember their name.

You turn the vibrations up further, and they let out a sharp cry as their legs automatically try to shut. Too bad they were a brat and they were tied down, huh? You smile, and watch as the realization dawns on them. “Don’t bother asking for mercy now. Your pleasure is mine to control, brat.”

You continue to press the vibrator into them, watching their hips shake as they instinctively try to get away from the vibrator. “Silly little brat.” You chuckle, pressing it into them over and over again, watching as they stutter out gasps and whines. Their eyes close as they try to control themselves and fail to do so.

You release your grip on the vibrator, letting it stay pressed right up inside of them, nice and snug. They cry out again as they shudder desperately and orgasm again, legs shaking and twisting against the ropes.

With a smile, you stand and make your way over to the chair. You let yourself relax, watching your pet writhe in the ropes as you settle in for what you know will be a good amount of time. You’re not going to let them stop cumming until they can’t even think. After all, it’s what they deserve.

THE END

Play again?


	11. Chapter Eleven: Edge Ending

You chuckle, feeling particularly merciless tonight. You stand, turning back to the bag of toys, keeping your back to your sub. You reach in, rifling around with no intention of hurrying. You let your sub wonder what you’re planning on doing as you let your fingers drift over the toys, searching for your sub’s favorite vibrator.

“…so?” they ask, clearly nervous to ask but desperate enough that they do it anyway. “So? What’s wrong, baby?” you ask, looking at them with a disarmingly light smile. “…is that it?” They murmur, beginning to relax as they realize they might be getting denied tonight. “Is that it?” you repeat slowly.

Finally you grabbed it, turning quickly and allowing your sub to see what you had retrieved. You tried not to smirk when they shuddered with excitement, legs falling open needily. “Excited, pet?” you ask, watching as they nod with a whimper.

“Good.” You state as you begin to slowly press the vibrator into them. They whine, gasping as their legs spread wider to take it quicker. “Easy now,” you murmur, “we’ll get there.” Finally, you switch it on, releasing it and sitting back to watch them writhe in pleasure. They gasp, eyes closing as they shake with total desperation.

You let your eyes rake over them as they shake and whine. No begging of course, they’re still trying to keep up the act of being bratty. You know their obedience is in them somewhere, begging to be drawn out. That’s your intention of course, to make them so desperate that they can’t help but beg for their dom to fuck the brattiness out of them.

You watch as they get close, stuttering out mumbled moans and pleads before you reach down and switch it to the lowest setting. Their eyes fly open, staring at you with a betrayed and desperate expression. “Don’t think I’ve forgiven you just yet, brat.” You growl, smiling as their eyes widen with understanding.

“You aren’t allowed to cum until I give you permission. Which, now that I think about it, might not even be tonight. Who knows? Maybe if you beg enough to satisfy me; I’ll be merciful. But, if I have my way, you’ll be so lost in desperation that you won’t even be able to form words.”

And with that, you settle down in the chair again, watching them shake as you turn your phone on, flicking through your social media apps with a feigned interest. After all, how can you be truly invested in your phone with the shameless display happening just a few feet away from you?

But there’s a reason that you’re the one in charge here. You won’t let them off easily, you’re going to have them begging soon enough. They always break in the end.

THE END

Play again?


	12. Chapter Twelve: Soft Ending

You stand to go get a wet rag to clean them up, only for their hand to quickly reach out and grab your wrist. You look at them as they whimper a pathetic “Don’t go.” Your heart clenches at the sound, and you smile reassuringly. “I’m not going anywhere, love. Just getting some stuff to clean us up and then we can head to bed.”

Their eyes searched yours for any hint of a lie, before they softly asked: “And we can cuddle?” Your smile is even brighter as you reach down to ruffle their hair. “And then we can cuddle.” Satisfied, they let go of your wrist, and you turn to go get the necessary items. As you walk into the bathroom, you leave the door open so they can see you.

You take a quick look around, reaching out to grab a clean rag and turning the faucet on to a warm setting. You put the rag under the stream, letting it soak while you turn and grab a clean towel as well. You sling the towel over your shoulder and turn back to the sink to turn the faucet off, wringing the rag out so that it doesn’t drip on your exhausted little baby.

You walk back to the bed, kicking the door closed behind you. You drop the towel on the chair, walking quickly to stand by your bedside. You reach down and wipe the sweat from your baby’s face, watching as they relax under your gentle touch. You then reach down and clean the rest of your messy sub’s body, smiling softly at the way their eyes close.

You toss the rag over to the chair, deciding you can put it in the laundry tomorrow, reaching over to grab the towel. “Lift your hips, baby.” You murmur, chuckling as it takes them a moment to process your words. As they move to obey, you slide the towel underneath them. You’ll clean the sheets tomorrow; you don’t want to make them move right now.

You turn the lights off, hopping into bed with your baby and pulling them close. You let their head rest on your chest, and stroke your fingers through their hair. You can’t help but wonder what you could possibly do without them as you both drift off to sleep.

THE END

Play again?


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Needy Ending

You slowly pull your fingers from their hair, watching as they whine and watch you closely. “We’re not done yet, sweetheart,” you murmur, watching as they moan in earnest, “you’ve been so good for me; I’m not done rewarding you.”

You reach down again, letting your touches be gentle, mindful that they’ve already cum once. Their hips buck sharply despite your carefulness, whining from the sensitivity. You hush them softly, letting your touches get slightly quicker and deeper. You don’t push inside of them just yet, letting them get worked up again for you.

They slowly become undone from your touch, as you finally begin to deepen the intensity. Your fingers press into them once more, their hole quickly opening to accept your probing fingers. They’re so needy for you, desperate for more. You smile with adoration, murmuring soft praises as they cry out with need.

They cum again, and you catch their chin in your unyielding grip and give them a deep kiss, showing your love and adoration as they lie pliant beneath you. These are the moments you live for with them, and you wouldn’t trade them for the world.

THE END

Play again?


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Tease Ending

You stop touching them, watching as they cry out desperately, almost crying from the denial. You smirk at them, watching as they stutter out desperate curses and whines. “And to think, you were being such an obedient slut for me. You belong to me, I decide whether or not you cum, got it?” you growl.

They nod pathetically, whimpering at being treated like such a whore. But they love it, watching as they grow even needier from the treatment. You smirk, letting your touches grow soft and gentle, nowhere near enough to let them reach any sort of climax. They whimper more, even as you smack their thigh lightly.

“Whore. You love this, don’t you? The way that I use you as I please. The fact that you belong to me and me alone. You love every bit of it. What a fucking slut.” You continue to degrade them as you tease their body, watching as they fall apart in your hands.

Their eyes roll back into their head, struggling to maintain some sort of coherent thought, but also loving the sweet surrender that you’re forcing them into. They belong to you, and they need the way that you treat them like nothing more than your whore.

You smirk, planning on teasing them well into the night. You know they can take it, that they need it. Who knows, maybe you’ll even let them cum at some point? But first, you intend to turn their brain to putty. It’ll be easy, they’re already almost there. What a cute little cumdump they are.

THE END

Play again?


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Messy Ending

You push your fingers harder into them, twisting them at just the right angle to make their back arch and let out an embarrassingly loud keening sound. “Beg, whore.” You snarl, pounding your fingers ruthlessly into them as they shake underneath you. 

“Please, please, please…” they stutter out, clearly losing themselves in the pleasure. “Need it, I need you, please let me cum, please, please…” You chuckle at their shameless display. “Fucking hell, baby, sometimes I forget what a desperate needy little slut you are.” 

You sneer at them, demeaning them further. “But, I can’t let you sit there thinking that I’m the bad guy, now can I? And you were good for me… so I’ll allow it.” You reach up and grip their hair tightly as your fingers continue to wreak havoc on their quivering hole.

It didn’t take long after that, watching their body shudder underneath your relentless finger-fucking. They cum hard, their entire body shaking as they let out a shamelessly loud moan. Their back arches as they finish, and you release your grip on their hair as they flop back down to the bed.

You slowly slide your fingers out of them, chucking at their neediness. “My pretty whore.” You murmur, slipping your fingers into their mouth. They suck on them for a moment, waiting until you remove them to whisper, “Your pretty whore.”

You smile softly as you stand to go get a wet rag to clean them up, only for their hand to quickly reach out and grab your wrist. You look at them as they whimper a pathetic “Don’t go.” Your heart clenches at the sound, and you smile reassuringly. “I’m not going anywhere, love. Just getting some stuff to clean us up and then we can head to bed.”

Their eyes searched yours for any hint of a lie, before they softly asked: “And we can cuddle?” Your smile is even brighter as you reach down to ruffle their hair. “And then we can cuddle.” Satisfied, they let go of your wrist, and you turn to go get the necessary items. As you walk into the bathroom, you smile.

You love your cute little sub, even if they are a shameless slut. No… more like your shameless slut. Can’t forget that they’re yours and yours alone.

THE END

Play again?


End file.
